Mystery Letter
by Captain Abelian
Summary: Ron is going through Ginny's room and finds a letter.....a love letter...but no name...who is this mystery man?this is when they r past hogwarts harry is an auror yeah yeah and the wat has startedand there is a little harry romance in it to! READ AND REVI


Hello everyone!! This is my first fanfiction.I hope u like it.so yeah read and review!!! and my real e-mail is aaabelian@yahoo.com k? well hope u enjoy. oh yes and this is in the future so yeah when Harry is an auror and everyone is out of Hogwarts! and its when the war is between Voldemort.so yeah lots of ppl r aurors and yeah..  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters or anyone in this story..ENJOY!  
  
~~~///***&%&*\\\~~~  
  
It was just another normal day in the Weasley home, and everyone was still sound asleep. Ginny groaned as she felt the sun's rays hit her eyes, and she quickly hid under the covers.  
  
"Stupid sun!" she growled. But as she concentrated on going back to sleep, she didn't hear the footsteps quietly treading across her room and near her bed. The figure smiled evilly, geting closer to its victim. Then he jumped on the bed hard, causing Ginny to shriek in surprise and fall off the bed. Her muffled cries of anger were heard, and the figure laughed.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," said Fred, grinning. His eyes widened as he saw her head appear behind the mattress, her hair in all different directions.  
  
"Fred," she exclaimed, "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Now now, dear sister, there's no need to go to extreme measures like that!" snickered Fred.  
  
"I'm going to get you, Fred! Now you're going to suffer immense pain for waking me up this early in the morning!"  
  
"Oh no, I'm so afraid! Oh, and by the way, Ginny, say cheese!" Ginny gasped as she saw the camera in her hand, the light flashing quickly. She threw a shoe at him which missed him by a mere few inches. He turned around and dashed for the door, but hit his knee on her bookcase, causing a few boxes to fall onto the ground. As Fred howled in pain Ginny grinned.  
  
"Serves you right, you idiot!" she screamed, chasing him down the stairs. She couldn't believe he had taken a picture of her right when she woke up!! And her hair! They made it to the kitchen and Fred held the Muggle camera in his hands, smiling devilishly.  
  
"Dad got it from his office! Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"You have one last warning, Fred. If you appreaciate living you will give that camera to me!"  
  
"I don't think so. This is priceless!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you're gonna be priceless when I finish with you!" she glared, chasing him around the table. Their laughter rang throughout the house, and soon Ron was awake from the screaming.  
  
"Shut up!" he screamed, throwing the pillow over his head. They continued fighting, toally ignoring Ron's words. Soon Ginny and Fred were back upstairs, and she had him cornered near her room.  
  
"It's all over Fred. Give me the camrera." his eyes widened, for he knew it was the end. As he glanced around the area, he had a determinded look on his face. He ran and did some weird jump over Ginny, which she screamed and ducked.  
  
"CURSE YOU FOR BEING DOUBLE-JOINTED, FRED!" when they went back into the kitchen he started to scream like a girl when she grabbed his hair, making him drop the camera onto the table.  
  
"Ow, Ginny! Let go! I'm going to haave bald patch because of you!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"That would be pretty funny."  
  
"You're cruel, Ginny! Ow!" he screamed as she tugged on his short red locks.  
  
"And serves you right!"  
  
Meanwhile Ron was upstairs and was woken up by all the noise.he decided to go and see what was going on. When he reached Ginny's room he rolled his eyes at the mess they made, and not knowing why he decided to clean it up. He was lifting up the boxes that were on the ground when he saw a piece of parchment on the floor. Curiousity got the best of him and he decided to examine him. Maybe it was a love letter he thought humourosly! HA! As if nobody would ever like Ginny. He was marveled at how neat and tidy the writing was but as he read the letter he felt as if he was going to explode!  
  
Dear Red,  
  
I know it has been a long time since I have written to you. This may be the last until the war is over. I am looking forward to seeing you! I will always love your no matter what happens. Do not write me back because I will not get it. I love you!  
  
"Merlins beard." said Ron someone does like Ginny! But as he reread the letter there was no name of who wrote it and no hint of who they were.  
  
"GINNY!!!!" yelled Ron  
  
~~~////***\\\\~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny had let Fred go but still has posession of the camera. While Fred tried to get it back, she giggled as he tickled her.  
  
"F-Fred!" she cried, trying to push him away, "s-s-stop!" Fred grinned and continued ticling her mercilessly. But as soon as she heard Ron's shouting they both stopped.  
  
"GINNY!!!!" yelled Ron  
  
And she stopped dead in her tracks when he heard Ron yell.  
  
"Oh, someone got Ickle Ronniekins mad." Ginny glared. As soon as Ron made it downstairs her eyes widened at the letter in his hand.  
  
"Ginny, what's this?" he glared. Ginny dropped the camera,  
  
her mouth in the shape of on 'o'.  
  
Oh shit, she thought.  
  
~~~~~///////****%%%\\\\\\\~~~~~  
  
OK pplz this story is my first.please try not to judge me so harshy I am only 13 u know.ok well yeah..PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! ok well..i guess that's it..ummmmm I am not that good of a writer but I am trying if u have any ideas please e-mail me its aaabelian@yahoo.com thanks!! bye everyone 


End file.
